Reginald Barclay
Reginald "Reg" Barclay was a highly talented Starfleet diagnostic engineer. He always appeared to be nervous and lacking in confidence and was known to be reclusive and extremely introverted. Prior to Barclay's transfer to the Enterprise-D in 2366, he was assigned to the [[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov]]. Stationed aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], Barclay had a tendency to spend more time inside the holodeck than in real social situations. (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits") Barclay also suffered from severe transporter phobia, although he later overcame this psychological barrier. (TNG: "Realm of Fear") However, he developed arachnophobia as a result of these events. Later in 2375, Commander Worf and Chief O'Brien specifically mentioned nobody could forget him when remembering old friends on the Enterprise. He was remembered by O'Brien and Worf most for his extravagant "Three Musketeers" programs he invited the crew to join him in. (DS9: "Image in the Sand") In 2367, after an encounter with an alien probe, Barclay's IQ was raised to 1025. Unbeknownst to himself, the probe's creators (known as the Cytherians) caused this event so that Barclay would bring the Enterprise to them as was their cutsom of researching new races. Although he was returned to normal by the Cytherians, Barclay did retain a bit of the confidence and intelligence this experience gave him. (TNG: "The Nth Degree") Barclay was also a hypochondriac, and was prone to self-diagnosis. In 2370, a treatment for Urodelan flu, a mild illness, provided by Doctor Beverly Crusher activated a recessive gene that caused Barclay and the rest of the Enterprise crew to mutate into their former stages of evolution. Once cured of this disorder, Crusher decided to name the new illness Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome as a homage to its first known patient. (TNG: "Genesis") In 2371, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station and worked as part of the original holo-engineering team in Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory to test the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. (VOY: "Projections") Barclay would transfer aboard the new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] prior to the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. He traveled into the past with the rest of the crew to April 4th, 2063, the day before First Contact, where he was able to meet one of his idols, Dr. Zefram Cochrane. He helped him repair the Phoenix warp ship after a Borg attack, and even got to shake Dr. Cochrane's hand. (Star Trek: First Contact) By 2376, after working with Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the EMH mark I at Jupiter Station, he became obsessed with the return of the starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] from the Delta Quadrant, and petitioned to be assigned to the Pathfinder Project at the Communications Research Center. Barclay's holo-addiction returned after he created a semi-accurate recreation of the starship and its crew. He even kept a pet cat, which he called "Neelix". It should also be noted that the Lieutenant has a deep affection for cats, and for some reason the cats return this affection. Spot, Data's pet cat, found only her owner and the lieutenant to be suitable for her mercurial tastes. It was Barclay's efforts that led to two way communication being made with the Voyager, when he came up with the idea of directing a tachyon beam towards an approaching itinerant pulsar to send a signal through an artificial wormhole. Unfortunately, Barclay chose to suggest his idea in the middle of an official briefing with Admiral Owen Paris, against Commander Harkins' orders. Barclay was dismissed from the project by Harkins on temporary leave, after he discovered the engineer's obsession with Voyager, despite Barclay's protests. He later admitted to Counselor Deanna Troi that he missed the sense of family that he had on the Enterprise. However, Barclay returned to the CRC, and again activated the Voyager holoprogram. He attempted to use the program to activate his plan to use the MIDAS array to communicate with the real ship, using the holographic characters to protect and assist him. Just as Harkins uses a simulated warp core breach to end the program, Captain Kathryn Janeway hailed the Communications Center, having received Barclay's message - finally, two way communication had been established with the ship. (VOY: "Pathfinder") Following Barclay's success in communicating with Voyager he began forming social relations, specifically with his superior's sister-in-law Hope, who also had an affection for cats. (VOY: "Inside Man") In 2378, Barclay was on duty at the Communications center while Admiral Paris was visiting. During his visit, long range sensors detected a Borg transwarp conduit opening just outside the Sol system. Barclay reported the information to the several visiting Admirals, as another Borg attack was feared. When a Borg sphere emerged, and then quickly exploded to reveal Voyager. Reg was one of the first to welcome them home. In an alternate timeline, in which it took USS ''Voyager 16 more years to return to Earth, Barclay managed to stop stuttering. He became a teacher at Starfleet Academy, teaching a class about the Borg. Barclay then helped Admiral Janeway in an attempt to travel back in time and bring Voyager back sooner.'' (VOY: "Endgame") :According to an early script for "Hollow Pursuits," Reg was originally named Endicott Reginald Barclay III, but the first and middle name were later switched. Appearances * TNG: ** "Hollow Pursuits" ** "The Nth Degree" ** "Realm of Fear" ** "Ship in a Bottle" ** "Genesis" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: First Contact * VOY: ** "Projections" ** "Pathfinder" ** "Life Line" ** "Inside Man" ** "Author, Author" ** "Endgame" References * TNG: ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" ** "A Fistful of Datas" * DS9: "Image in the Sand" * ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Barclay, Reginald Barclay, ReginaldBarclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald de:Reginald Barclay fr:Reginald Barclay nl:Reginald Barclay